


nothing, but yet, everything

by fab_ia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Lots of kissing, Wolf 359 Secret Santa 2017, but y'know what it's christmas i'm doing my best, haha i'm a professional, implied nsfw, not my usual style at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: rachel is naturally curious, yes, and pryce... pryce likes how rachel's nature lends itself to wanting to know more about her.(aka rachel is in too deep)(aka (aka) my wolf 359 secret santa gift)





	nothing, but yet, everything

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for @skeletonkravitz on tumblr- sorry it's probably not what you expected but !! i hope you (and everyone else, but especially you) enjoy!

The thing about Pryce is that she always knows more than she's letting on, that she's three steps ahead of you in the game- or that she's playing champions and you're still a novice. Really, Rachel finds it somewhat remarkable.

The thing about _kissing_ Pryce, Rachel finds, is that she somehow always manages to guess what's about to happen just a second before it does. Not that Rachel minds- no, she's perfectly content to look up through her eyelashes at the other woman, just as Pryce pulls away.

She'd be excused for thinking it's some kind of affection, when Pryce rests a hand on the back of her neck and tells her that she's _clever_ , but she doesn't dare even let anything close to that occur to her. She knows what this is, after all- it's a game. Pryce is toying with power, she's playing a game of chess against an unbeatable opponent, but she's yet to be beaten, too.

When Rachel wakes the morning after, Pryce is gone. It's unsurprising, to tell the truth, and she makes her way into the kitchen still with the faintest memory of Pryce's hands on her back, her cheeks. It's remarkable, it's delightful. Rachel feels herself smile a little, drinking her coffee and leaning her back against the countertop.

Sure, she's had girlfriends- the affection is always nice, the promise of a body with her the next morning- but what she has with Pryce is different. It's so much more than that, it's so much more than a simple relationship could ever be. There are complexities that Rachel doubts she'll ever fully unravel. Not that she minds. It's something that can fuel her curiosity, keep her coming back for more.

Rachel has always been inquisitive, pushing what she knows and wanting nothing more than to _understand_. She thinks that's why Cutter hired her, sometimes. Because he knew she'd be interested enough that she'd never turn down an offer like what Goddard made. (Because she was bored, but not really bored- because she was _curious_.)

Perhaps that's why Pryce started their… their whatever, in the first place. Because she knows Rachel can't abandon something that's caught her attention.

Anyway.

She doesn't really know. That's why Pryce keeps coming to her, why she keeps bringing the woman home- because she wants to know. She _yearns_ for it. She could learn so much if only Pryce were to be a little more forthcoming with information.

Rachel's phone buzzes, startling her from her musings and drawing her attention to it. It's nondescript, unassuming; it's hiding in plain sight, much like she is. She, and she. Rachel and Pryce.

The text is from Cutter. She needs to get dressed and go to work- she needed to be there ten minutes ago, if the tone she’s picking up on is correct.

She's cleaning up her lipstick in the elevator when the doors slide open to let in- oh- Kepler. She rolls her eyes, and he raises an eyebrow at her in a question of 'what?'

“Didn't realise you were back from Morocco already,” Rachel says, making polite conversation. Kepler chuckles. Honest-to-God, the man chuckles.

“Got in last night,” he says in the slow drawl he's so fond of (the one that almost makes Rachel want to punch him in the face). “Cutter called me in this morning.”

God, he's insufferable.

“Wonderful,” Rachel says. She won't pretend to care. She's more preoccupied with whether her lipstick will stain Pryce’s lips when she draws Rachel into a kiss.

That's a nice thought- Pryce, her lips stained a deeper and richer shade by Rachel's own where they press against her. A sign of… a sign of something, certainly. Nothing Rachel could ever dream of naming, but the thought of it makes her chest feel like it's burning. It's delightful.

Pryce likes her because she's _clever_ , because she knows that Rachel is privy to far more than she should ever be. Pryce knows that Rachel knows Goddard’s secrets- that Rachel knows the truth.

She likes that Rachel knows. Rachel likes that Pryce likes _her_. Rachel likes that Cutter respects her and Pryce wants her in the slightest sense.

“Rachel,” Pryce breathes. “Rachel, _Rachel_.”

“Doctor-”

“My _name_ , Rachel.”

“I… Miranda, I-”

She rolls over in her bed as Pryce lifts a hand to rest on her cheek and Pryce-Pryce kisses her. Rachel feels her chest tighten- this _isn't right_ , this isn't right, something here is horribly and terribly wrong, this isn't what normally happens-

Rachel opens her eyes with a gasp with her mind still reeling, filled with images of flames and fire and _red_. Her bed is, contrary to what her mind would have her believe, empty. No Pryce, only another, cold pillow. Same every day- it's always the same.

She _is_ beautiful, she thinks as she pours herself a coffee in her small apartment, city lights still flooding in from outside. It's late at night and she looks out of the window with a sigh as she takes a sip.

Miranda Pryce is an enigma, Rachel always says. She's never voiced how she truly feels- that Pryce could stay a little longer, that she could be a little warmer. Rachel thinks she should be more hospitable.

But Pryce doesn't do relationships- that's not what they have. They have an arrangement, an agreement, one Rachel is far more invested in than she is.

So yes, Pryce is gone. But that's the way she wants it, and Rachel doesn't dare argue with her. 


End file.
